


Brianna’s mistake

by alaird1988



Category: Outlander
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaird1988/pseuds/alaird1988
Summary: What happens when Brianna finds out of her mother and fathers death in the fire. When she returns through the stones something doesn’t seem right, from a far distance she notices somebody has set up camp !!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Scotland

It had been 4 days since I had left Boston for Scotland, the news about my parents death in documents I had found felt unreal. I had already lost my mum and now an urgency to find them pulsed through me as if my heart was beating 3 times as fast. 

When I finally got to Scotland I had only managed a few hours of sleep. The taxi driver had dropped me off a a few miles from the stones and with a strange look he drove away. As I walked I recalled everything i had packed. I managed to get a hold of a dress that wouldn’t look to out of place in 18th century Scotland. Some matches, a pen knife, food and a few other things. 

It had begin to get dark now and with a glance up I saw it. The stone seemed to emit a glow and I could hear the hum of an unexplainable noise. With a hand I grabbed my backpack and with the other I touched it. 

After what felt like hours I opened my eyes, I had fallen on the ground. finding my bag a few meters away, I brushed off my skirts and gained my balance when something had caught my eye. There was smoke coming in spirals from a tent camped a mile down from the stones. 

The tent was small and didn’t seem to be occupied, Brianna was cautious not to go near it but curiosity got the better of her. As she passed a groan came from inside the tent, with a smile she started to walk away but it was then she heard a man stumble out the tent. He was tall and as he left he was chuckling to someone in the tent. He had smeared the fire with some water and was now in the process of undressing again. He stopped when he saw Brianna, there was other footsteps and out came a woman. “Jamie where are you ? She stopped talking when she saw Brianna. 

Brianna recalled a memory of her mother telling her when Jamie finally found out the truth about her. That’s why he brought me back to the stones and that’s when I knew I loved him. He must know now she thought.

Are ye lost lass ? 

When he walked forward the remaining light of the fire caught his red hair and face, Brianna gave a gasp. 

No I’m.. not 

Where did you come from ? 

It was her mother, there was no grey in her hair and she was slightly slimmer but it was her. 

I came from Inverness but I must of gotten lost when my horse ran away. 

Brianna sighed to herself, to lie to her mother was one thing but her father seemed as if he didn’t believe. 

I’ll just be on my way, thankyou for your concern. 

Nonsense You can stay here for the night , we have room and it’s far to dark Claire said. 

Aye of course, are yeh hungry lass? Cmon in here. 

Brianna felt like an intruder but was humbled at their invitation. Once in the tent there wasn’t much room at all. 

If your hungry there is food by the fire, My wife Claire here isnae a brilliant cook but it shouldnae Kill you. With a chuckle he got a slap on his head. 

Half an hour later Brianna had a full stomach of rabbit stew, she was content and fell asleep almost instantly. The last image she caught was Jamie kissing her mother before they too drifted off.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Jamie and Claire find out brianna’s secret ?

It was such a strange dream I was having. A large bear was grabbing me by my legs, then he started to hug me. His furry hair was tickling my face and then I woke up.

With a giggle I found Jamie was straddling me and nuzzling into my face and hair. With a jolt I saw the young woman still asleep, she lay on her back with her arms stretched above her head. She had a smile on her face that was identical to Jamie’s.

Jamie do you really believe her ? 

I Dinna Ken, the lass seems genuine but she’s holding something back alright, Imagine she could be a time traveler like you Jamie joked. 

Claire gave a start and Jamie looked at her with a strange look. 

Yer no thinking she is sassenach ?

Yeh Ken I was joking, she cannae be can she. 

Well thought Claire there was only one way to find out, I’m going to ask her. Just her and I though. 

Brianna awoke to see no one in the tent, with a start she ran out to see her mother she was stirring something by the fire. 

Morning dear, would you like some porridge ? 

Yes please !! Where’s your husband ?

Oh Jamie’s just away to wash at the stream. 

Brianna knew there would be more questions by the look of her mother, that look she knew so well. She would have to leave them today with a mix of sadness and relief. 

Where do you come from dear ? 

My father was an American who travelled for work, his ship sunk a few weeks back. 

My mother died when I was 3, it’s just me now, in all truthfulness it was just her now.

Oh how sad, with her spare hand she grasped her daughters hand without knowing. 

At that moment Brianna felt a spark of recognition run through her mother. As if that mothers intuition had awoken.

This was the moment thought Claire, what Jamie didn’t know was that I had looked through this woman’s bag when it had fallen. What I found gave me the conformation i needed. 

There were a box of Matches, a pen knife, clothing that wasn’t from this age. 

I know where you came from, said Claire. 

What do you mean ? 

I mean your not from here or this time. 

Brianna was becoming nervous as her hand started tapping her thigh without her knowledge, how am I going to get out of this mess she thought !! 

Claire recognised another one of her husbands traits and looked at her with confusion. 

What time are you from or do you want to tell me another lie. 

Brianna sighed, ok I’m from America. 

Yes I realise that dear but what year ? 

I live in the 1960’s she said quietly. 

Just then Jamie was walking back to the camp carrying two large rabbits. 

Morning lass !! I see you like the parritch, lucky enough I made it or it would of been burnt to the pot. 

Really you made this ? 

Before he could reply Claire went to whack him but she missed and he dropped the rabbits and ran. Claire ran after him, they were both laughing so hard that Brianna was as well. 

She knew her mother had become friends with her father at leoch before their marriage. She wondered if that was why they got on so well. 

Hours later .... 

Jamie and Claire were on one horse while Brianna rode another. 

I couldn’t tell you earlier claire whispered into Jamie’s ear. Brianna is from 1960’s America’s. 

Jamie whirled his head round so much he reminded me of an owl, I laughed. 

What are you laughing at sassanach, do you think she’s dangerous? 

No I don’t think she is, she reminds me a lot of you though. From her hair down to her smile. 

Mmm.. Aye I wondered that myself. 

it’s like she has your traits as well. She got nervous earlier and she started tapping her thigh. 

Brianna heard them whispering and hastened up to there side. Are you sure your family will have enough room ? 

Aye lass, lallybroch is fair big. Jamie went into describing lallybroch and it’s land to a awed Brianna who was in all honesty very interested. 

It had gotten dark and Claire had fallen asleep leaning against his chest as Jamie rode on nearing broch mordha.   
He thought he might make it to lallybroch tonight but with Claire asleep, the horses tired and the lassie starting to fall asleep he decided to set up camp. 

Claire and Brianna had managed to light the fire whilst Jamie put the tent up. After Dinner when briannas head drooped down into her lap it became clear it was time for Bed. 

As Jamie carried Brianna into the tent he noticed how big she was, tall for a woman and broad. Christ she was nearly as big as him. The only other woman he’d known to be that size was his mother and even she wasn’t as tall. 

It was very strange that she had so many of his characteristics, were they related in some way ? He hadn’t had children yet but if he did this would be what they might look like.

As he slid next to Claire’s side she groaned in pleasure of his heat. 

Sassenach ye Ken how you were saying she could be a distant relative aye ? 

Claire rolled over and smiled, yes Jamie but I don’t think she is. 

How ? 

Well for one thing she has your exact eye colour, your hair. If i didn’t already know you had only one sister she could be your twin. But it’s become clear that she is definitely related and the last thing I can think of is.... well. 

What sassenach ? 

Well if she’s come from the future then she could be our DAUGHTER!! 

They both said the last word together as if they knew in some way all along. Jamie and Claire both fell asleep thinking of Brianna that night.


End file.
